When I was Dead
by Sorrow66
Summary: A girl Ivianne who isnt an ordinary girl. She has supernatural powers.She doesnt know who or what she is.She is more than 400 years old.She feels all alone,until she finds Claudia that is. She shares a great bond with the orphane.But will her joy last?


My name is Ivyanne.I am a normal girl,who has supernatural powers.I have telepathy and telekenisis.I can read peoples minds and sometimes,I can control them.I can fly too.I run super fast and have super sounds pretty kool, but in reality it really isn't.I live in the outscurts of a small parents died when I was really young so I've been on my own ever since.I dont remember fact, I dont remember much of my past. And somewhere deep inside of me, I feel its better this way.  
I have no friends.I can't afford to have anyone knowing about me. I try not to bother about school. It is such a waste of time. But I attend classes once in a while to keep up my pretense, for appearance purposes only. It isn't hard getting perfect grades, knowing all the answers and all. I keep away from peopple and they keep away from me, its a silent agreement.  
Lunch. The period I hate the most. My diet isn't exactly normal. In fact, nothing about me is. I drink blood and only 's hard getting it. I try not to kill as much as I can. But I cant steal too much frm hospitals without getting noticed. I go for the bad people. It seems like the moral thing to do. Yes, I have morals.  
I dont age. I am in the body of a teenage girl. For how long? Who knows. Iv'e seen too many die. But me, not I. I continue to live. Even when I dont want to anymore. Iv'e learned to 'live' with it. But I never give up hope that one day, I too will die. Someday.  
To any mortals eyes I would appear beautiful. I have perfect skin and a perfect body. My eyes are a strange gray. My hair is long, brown, and silky straight. I have the looks of a model on her best day. This isnt so great. I attract too much attention. Especially from teenage boys whose bodies are filled with hormones and lust. But I manage.  
Morning. For people it is time to start a new day. Me,Ive started it 400 years ago, thats the longest I can remember, the furthest back my memory goes. Sometimes I try to look further , but my head wont let me, and so Ive given up. I try to stay in the present thinking about the past are much to painful.  
I feel alone. All the time. I cant talk to any people. Its much too risky. But I talk to children, one in a while. They are very interesting . So young and naive. Very curious but also very intuitive. And they dont seem to be bothered by my mind reading. They arent afraid when I accidently answer a question they have not yet spoken. And their minds! Amazingly entertaining, not like most people I have to be around. People "my age". Teenagers minds are bland and boring. Children on the other hand are very enthralling. There was once this little girl who captured my attention in particular. Claudia. Her mind, was very captivating. She reminded me very much of myself. She was 3 when I first met her. She was extraordinary. I met her in the park. She was not playing the other children in the sand box. She was studying a flower with such interest and concentration that I too began to look more clearly at it. It was an iris was pure white. Thats when I saw what she was looking at so intently. It was a cacoon. It was hanging from one of the white petals. And it was moving. Could she see that? I was sure not for my sight was far better than normal. Better than an eagles or hawks in fact.  
Did she know what it was? I searched her thoughts but I couldnt hear or read much. It was too quiet, much too fast. That right there should have caught my attention. It was stange for me not to hear her thoughts. Noones thoughts were a secret to me. Why hadnt I noticed this before? I listened harder . Nothing. I frowned and came closer . She was still looking at the Iris. I sat at the bench near her. I heard a small cracking noise. The butterfly was emerging!! Noone could hear it but me. She drew closer still. She stopped breathing. The butterfly slowly emerged. It was beautiful to her eyes surely. I payed little attention to the butterfly. Instead I studied her face. It was astonished. She held the butterfly in her tiny hands ever so carefully.  
The butterfly fluttered its wings and then flew away. She followed it with her eyes until it disappeaed out of sight. Then she looked forward suddenly and froze. Her gaze then came to rest quickly on me. Her eyes were focused on my face. Our eyes met. She had bright green eyes that bore into did not blink. I listened to her heart beat. It was much too fast. Then it stopped all together. I wasnt sure what to do. I was about to get up when her heart restarted. It was beating at normal speed now. This was strange. I looked at her once more and she smiled. This was not a nomal child. She walked towards me.  
I was perplexed by my wanting to stay and hold her or to do the right thing and leave this child. She made the choice for me. I looked around looking for this childs parent but I saw noone. There was no worried parents asking themselves why a stranger was holding their baby. I looked at her again when she began playing with my hair. That's when I noticed a button on her shirt. It read _Gray Hollow Children's Orphanage_.  
She was an orphan. Like me. I held her closer. I could smell her fragrance. It was delectable. Like wild flowers. I heard her heartbeat, like drums. I smelled her blood, like chocolate...She became brought me back to focus. She looked at me and shook her head, smiling ischievously. This astonished me. This was no ordinary child. She knew! She knew I was not human. She touched my cheek.  
Her warm hand sent an electric current through me. I saw the image of the butterfly emerging from the cacoon once more, but this time through different eyes. It was a very calm, peaceful vision. Then, it was gone. She had removed her warm hand from my face and with it the peaceful feeling. She smiled at me, kissed me cheek, climbed off my lap, and left. Just like that leaving me dumbstruck.


End file.
